Get off
by Z-mog-e-nas
Summary: He loved her, and the hell he was going to let her go. Mafia AU.
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

Silky, bright hair framed her beautiful face and fell down her ample bosom and ended at her perfectly framed hips. Her long legs, her slender arms… It's like everything about her flawless, and then she opened her perfect mouth and laughed. Next to her, a dark skinned girl, about her age, her wide ideal amber eyes shone and her short hair with flips gave her cat like appearance. When the red-head laughed, the cat like girl grinned widely and put her arm on her hip.

They were, to put it in simple words, completely stunning.

The lenses zoomed in on them.

_ Click_

Another photo. Boss would be satisfied with this. This time he zoomed on the bubbly girl.

_ Click_

Suddenly, she turned to the left, as if she sensed that he was there. Perhaps it was time to go. A faint gesture with his hand was all it took for the driver to start slowly merging into the road with other cars.

.

He gave her the last look. This had to be the one. She definitely fit the description, the looks, the background…

"Inoue? Are you alright?"

"Hm?" the read head turned her to the exotic girl besides her, "sorry, Yoruichi, I wasn't listening. What was that again?"

"You're dozing off again~! Is everything alright?"

"It's nothing!" She beamed

"You mean nothing like you were just day dreaming or did you notice that creepy van?" The yellow orbs narrowed down on her.

She could only look at her friend. As the girl was left speechless, her friend grabbed her hand;

"Let's go, Orihime."

Even though they have been friends for long, Yoruichi usually called her by her last name, firs one was for serious occasions, when Yoruichi was about to punch a guy who has been hitting on her friend, or sensed trouble. In practical words it meant that some serious shit is about to go down.

.

There was a knock on the door. The man waited for a while.

There was no answer.

"Sir?

No answer.

"What's the hold-up here?" A sharp voice came from behind him. The man knew to whom the person belonged to and immediately spun around.

"I-Ishida! Sir!"

"Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be out?"

"Well sir, we think we found her!"

"Oh, is that so?" The sharp looking man took a step forward, "may I see it?" he looked at the document folder in his hand.

"Of course, sir!" The stiff man handed him the document with a shaking hand

Uryuu Ishida grabbed the folder from the shaking man paying no mind to his state. He carefully slid the documents out of the folder and scanned one of the pictures with intense gaze.

"You can go now, I'll hand him the documents myself."

"Thank you, sir!" The man left in a hurry. Uryuu started heading towards his own office while looking at a picture. Her eyes were half open. A smile was plastered over her face. The girl obviously had a picture was being taken. He smoothly slid the photograph back into the folder, he'll have to look over all that later, usually, _He_ himself did it, but lately it seemed that he grew tired of looking through all of the private information he 'didn't give a single shit' about.

The young man sighted, he knew how his friend felt, he was looking for a single person with a questionable description he himself had collected from his memories, the frustration must've been unbearable, but then again it was his own choice. Ishida had no other choice but to put up with this mindless behavior.

'_I know that she's important to him, but there must be something else…' _he yawned out loud, _'I'll do this in the morning…'_

And tomorrow, would be the day when the hell begun to get loose.

* * *

**AN/ Hey, soo I'm pretty new here, and nervous too. I know this isn't the best thing ever, but feel free to give me some constructive criticism comments, please feel free, so please tell me what you think! If you have any questions, just write it in your review if you please or just PM me! Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2: Morning

.

..

9AM

Orihime wore a faint smile on her face

_1 New Text From__: Yoru the Best_

The violet haired girl had gotten in her phone the same second she saw it and made sure that her contact was marked with a golden star, and was on top of the list. She clicked the center button on the phone to open in.

_**Hey, Hime-chan! Do you feel like meeting me? **_

Orihime's smile widened, it's not like she had a choice, if she wouldn't come by free will, she would get dragged out of her house by brute force Yoruichi somehow possessed even if she declined. She clicked 'REPLY' option and started writing.

_Sure, where do you want to go? _

MESSAGE SENT

Orihime closed her phone and looked up. It's been a weird week; it felt like someone was standing behind her, watching. Where ever she walked, she felt cold daggers sting into her body, sometimes, chills running through her body, but whenever she turned around, there was nothing out of ordinary, just people walking by, cars parked, or driving. She just thought it was her imagination, lots of people told her that she had an active imagination, but she was 16 for heaven's sake! And soon to be 17 too! To make it worse, when she'd told Yoruichi what was happening and her friend admitted that whenever she was with her, 'her cat instincts' tingled, but also made it better by suggesting that it might be people just staring, or some guy from school, work, _anywhere_ really looking at the fact that Orihime had that brains beauty and personality and a weird habit to talk to random people anywhere working up the courage to ask her out, or just being creepy, and made it bad again by saying that it might be a serial killer, just watching, waiting for the right moment…

_1 New Text From: __Yoru the Best_

_**Somewhere! That's the best place ever! **_

Orihime giggled to herself, 'going somewhere' said by Yoruichi meant that they were going to drive in any direction, probably get lost and calling someone for help.

REPLY

_K! What should I wear? _

MESSAGE SENT.

Orihime looked at the upper right screen of her phone, next to little battery icon it showed 79%, she had to plug it in, God knows how long they were going be 'somewhere'.

_2 New Text Messages From:__ Yoru the Best_

_Something comfy, and do what you gotta do before we leave! ;)_

_Oh and charge your phone. Just in case. _

_Smile. _

..

.

10:00AM

Orihime lifter her right arm from Yoruichi's waist and brushed her auburn bangs form her face, her hair always got messy under her helmet, she didn't mind trough, she didn't really care about her looks that much, and since Yoruichi allowed her to pick a helmet she wanted, it was really nice ride for her. The helmet was a pearl pink with a silver toy like robot on the side. When Yoruichi saw it, she said none about it, and that said more than anything, however, she still allowed it to be worn while sitting on her precious bike. It was a 1949 Norton International Racer. It was used, but incredibly well kept. Sturdy, comfortable, reliable, bit expensive but Yoruichi was from a wealth family, and that was the only thing she asked besides privacy and from time to time some yen.

"Ne? Yoruichi-san? Don't you think we'll get lost again?"

"Nope, I actually have something in mind! Just you wait!"

Yoruichi seemed exited from the very start of her journey, bit too excited, but Orihime had no other choice but to trust her friend.

They were heading down a small road in the mountains; it was like nowhere, yet the best version of nowhere. They were surrounded by nature, nothing but the road, the mountain peaks, the trees, the sun and beautiful clear blue sky with few clouds and them. It was a moment where she could feel completely full, like all the bad things were left behind, and that she was living, right now and right then.

"Orihime~!" She already knew _that_ cooing tone and immediately tightened her grip and braced herself.

"WOO-HOO!" Yoruichi screamed on top of her lungs and she pushed down on the accelerator, the bike slowed down for a second, like it was having, like Orihime liked to call it 'A-Mini-Bike-Seizure', then the front wheel lifted up from the ground a bit as the bike gained an immediate speed-boost. Orihime was now half way standing, one hand on Yoruichi's waist, other in the air, she was laughing out loud, fully enjoying the perfect moment of freedom.

.

..

But of course when someone is happy to the fullest extent, someone is drowning in despair.

..

.

"ISHIDA! YOU PURTY ASS GAY DICK!"

"SHUT UP, YOU IMBECILE, HOW WAS **I **SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHERE ** YOU** WERE GETTING WASTED?!"

"I WAS IN MY ROOM! WHERE ELSE WOULD I BE?!'

"Guys?"

"YOU DIDN'T OPEN IT AT FIRST, AND I ONLY LOOKED IT OVER FEW MINUTES AGO! IF YOU WOULD HAVE NOT BEEN LOCKED IN THERE, QUASIMOTO, YOU COULD'VE FOUND OUT 10 HOURS AGO!"

"Guuuuys?"

"OH SO NOW IT'S MY PROBLEM, HUH?"

"OI, YOU BRAIN DEAD FUCKERS!" Someone had out yelled them both, Orange and Indigo colored heads turned to the same direction. The door to Ichigo's room was wide open and a petite figure was standing in the middle of doorway.

"What is it, Rukia?" he stared at her.

"Excuse me, Kuchiki-san. Ichigo." Uryuu lifted up his glasses from the tip of his nose with a single finger and left the room not daring to invade the petite female's personal space and walking around her. After he left the room, Rukia Kuchiki slowly and quietly closed the door behind him.

After a long silence, one of them dared to speak.

"You found her."

"Yea."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to get her back."

Rukia shot a glare.

"Ichigo, this is serious. This isn't a situation in which you lost something, and now you're going to get _**it**_ back. She's a human being."

"She's mine, she was promised to me."

"Here you go again, she's not a toy of sorts, she has feelings. What will she think of this?  
He could only stare at her. She did the exactly same thing back at him, and continued in a mocking voice that somehow sounded like himself;

"Hey there, it's me Ichigo, remember? We met only 10 years ago! Well you were promised to me by your drunk dad from whom you and your brother ran away. I'm taking you with me. Let's go."

"It's not like that, and you know it."

"Then how is it? At least warm up to her! And wait until Tatsuki hears about this!" Now she was yelling.

"_Stop_. Just stop," a vein was popping out of his forehead, "get out, just go away."

"Fine. Just don't blame anyone when you'll screw this whole thing up." She sent him the last ice glare and opened the door. She closed her eyes and took a step forward, but bumped into something hard. She looked up in confusion. It was Kensei with Mashiro behind him, he was about to knock.

"Have fun with that idiot!" Rukia grunted out as she furiously walked down the hall.

Mashiro looked after her as her team mate walked down the hall with her nails tightly digging into her palms.

"What's the all about?"

"I don't know, and it isn't our concern," Kensei shot Mashiro a glare and then turned to Ichigo. "Can we come in?"  
"Yea, yea, what is it this time? Did you loose her or are you going to oppose me too?"

Mashiro and Kensei looked at each other and then at Ichigo.

"Who do you think told him?" Mashiro asked innocently, Kensei did a loud face-palmed and the carrot haired eighteen year old finally exploded.

"You better, **you better** came here to oppose me too."

"Actually," Mashiro begun but was immediately interrupted.

"_**GET OUT**_!"

Kensei didn't need to be told again, he grabbed Mashiro by the waist, threw her over his shoulder and ran, shutting the door behind him as if trying to keep the concentration of pure frustration behind the wooden door.

"DAMN IT, THANKS FOR GETTING HIM INTO A MOOD, RUKIA!"

.

..

**A.N. So what did you think? Did you like it? Did I do better? Oh, and I did forget to mention, Yoruichi here, is the same age as Orihime! Sorry for that or any other confusion!  
Thank you for all of those reviews, favorites, follows, and support! I really appreciated it!**

**THANK YOU FOR FAVS AND FOLLOWS! YEA, YOU KNOW WHO YOU PEOPLE ARE! *wink wink***

**(It's okay, I'm already seeing a counselor.)**

**Le review replies!**

_**Renji4eva**_

_You were my first reviewer and reader! Thank you so much for that! And well actually I needed someone more wild for Orihime's friend, so I chose her, but no worries, Tatsuki will step in! And Ichigo isn't exactly a bad guy, I mean in here he is a Mafia boss, but, well… I'll try to explain it soon in the story since I am completely socially awkward._

_**V4mp5hForever**_

_Well there's a lot to say, and this reply SHALL CONTAIN SPOILERS, BE WARNED (Yep, I'm a freak!) So Ichigo is a mafia-gang leader, he got it from his father, and when he was little he met Orihime and her freak of a dad, her parents were in debt to his, so they actually promised Orihime to them, back then Ichi and Ori used to be childhood friends, and you know, they had those cute-child-crushes on each other, but then, Sora took Ori away from everything, just ran away with her, then got killed in something complicated and Ori was left with a trauma, now she barely remembers anything from her childhood. Ichi, as soon as the whole Mafia things was passed down to him begun looking for Ori because he is fixated on her. And Uryuu and pretty much everyone who work under Ichigo are part of his Mafia. I hope that was enough, just tell me if you have any questions! I tried to make the prologue bit shadowy, but I guess it didn't work out too good,, huh? _

_**Merry Beaker Fractale**_

_Thank you, oh Kind Reviewer, for being so supportive! Thank you for that so much and I'm really looking for more reviews! *w*_

_**Nypsy**_

_Thank you for your amazing CC! And well for typos, I'm really sorry, I forgot to look it over before I posted it! (That and I'm pretty foreign) It's nice of you to help me fix myself! And I tried to listen to you and not make this chapter as shadowy as the prologue, for the prologue I tried to make it all mysterious but I guess I could've added a couple of things :D And I'm definitely planning on finishing this! Again, thank you for your review and I'm hoping to hear more form you!_

_**lyerlaboys1**_

_Thank you! I feel so happy that I didn't screw up completely! And *WARNING SPOILER* The Orihime spying thing is for Ichi to find out if she's the right girl from his *DUN DUN DUN* past! He sent his mafia guys to look for the right girl and now he'd found it! YAY! (Excuse my weirdness please.)_

_**Guest**_

_Sorry if you didn't like it, but I am interested if you have any suggestions trough! :P_


End file.
